Rhinoblaster
Rhinoblaster was an American football-playing rhinoceros monster created by Finster, by orders of Rita Repulsa. He could emit white mists from his nostrils and place his enemies in a multidimensional vortex. He wields a curved sword. He could project energy bolts from his sword and horn. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Football Season". Biography Rhinoblaster was created by Finster. Rita planned to destroy the Rangers using football. Zordon told Rangers, that monster is cunning and fast. He had put the Putty Patrol in football jerseys to battle the Power Rangers, then used his white mist to trap the Rangers in the vortex. He was then challenged by Tommy and the Dragonzord. As Rhinoblaster emitted his mist to trap Tommy, Tommy threw the Dragon Dagger into the source of the mist, as Jason caught it, allowing the other Rangers to escape the vortex. But still, the Rhinoblaster overwhelmed the Dragonzord and the Megazord until they combined into the Mega-Dragonzord, and launched its Z-sphere blast that destroyed Rhinoblaster. Trumpet Top later summoned an illusionary Rhinoblaster as part of a plot to wear down the Rangers until Zordon saw through the plan. Doomstone later revived Rhinoblaster to attack the Rangers in Lord Zedd's Haunted Forest. Rhinoblaster was among the monsters recreated by Finster to ambush the Rangers at the Spectre Theatre. Rhinoblaster and Peckster were later selected to guard the Rangers in the Spectre Theater as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd got married. They failed miserably, as he and Peckster were ensnared in a net by the Rangers, leading to the Rangers' eventual escape. Peckster and Rhinoblaster in the Spectre Theater were not at all like their original menacing selves, but instead more like a monster version of Bulk and Skull. Years later, Rhinoblaster was seen on Onyx during Trakeena's visit there. In "The Fate Of Lightspeed" Pt. 2, Rhinoblaster was among the monsters seen in the Shadow World. Personality Rhinoblaster is a ruthless and cold monster that will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers, though despite this, he's quick on his feet and very clever. But he is also highly funny and enjoys playing football. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Putty Summoning: '''Rinoblaster can summon an army of Puttys dressed in football player outfits to aid him in battle. * '''Dimensional Transport: '''Rinoblaster could emit a white mist from his mouth that would trap enemies in a pocket dimension known as the "multidimensional vortex." * '''Forehead Horn Lighting Beam: '''Rinoblaster can fire orange lighting beams from the horn located in the middle of his forehead. Arsenal * '''Curved Sword: Rinoblast can arm himself with a Curved Sword to aid him in combat ** 'Lighting Beams: '''Rinoblaster can fire light pink lighting beams from his Curved Sword. ** '''Energy Blast: '''The Curved Sword could fire energy blasts. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Rinoblaster is voiced by Richard Epcar. Notes *Rhinoblaster comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. *Rhinoblaster was originally meant to be destroyed by the Ultrazord. *On Watchmojo.com's ''Top 10 Ridiculous Power Rangers Monsters, Rhinoblaster was voted #1. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Rhinoblaster, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $480. RHBLT Cos1.jpg RHBLT Cos2.jpg RHBLT Cos3.jpg RHBLT Cos4.jpg References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:Sports Themed Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Rhino Themed Villains